


Feeding Time

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [33]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Twist, Fantasy AU, M/M, Self-Harm, Starvation, TwistedSpicyHoneyDog AU, Vampire Edge, self-starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: On the hunt for potential members for his little family, Twist checks out a "haunted", abandoned mill. Its not ghosts he find inside.





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts).



> Okay so ever since Kit posted the TwistedSpicyHoneyDog thing where they're all mythical creatures and said that Edge was found in an abandoned mill, I've been wanting to see this scene happen. I just really love Fell as a character and I love Twist as a character and I _adore_ Twist/Fell, and I'm an impatient asshole so here you go XDDD
> 
> Enjoy?

Everyone had heard of the haunted mill that sat along the river in the forest on the far side of the town. Local legend told that those that dared enter the three storied, dilapidated, falling apart building would never return. With the distance from the mill to civilization, even the most foolhardy stayed away, afraid that, even if the rumors and legends were untrue, if anything were to happen they wouldn’t be able to get help fast enough. A few did try, however, and always came home before the night had fully passed, white faced and unwilling to talk about what had occured. 

 

Twist smiled to himself, chewing absently on the end of his cigarette as he looked off onto the trail that lead down to the river. All the locals he’d asked about the mill told him to stay away. That no one came back the same. That one or two had even died. Twist had listened to them all with a carefree smile, the grin unfading even as he heard whispers behind his back saying he was a fool; that he wouldn’t last the night.

 

In all honesty, finding a ghost of all things would make his whole month. He could feel excitement growing at the prospect, but he doubted it would be a ghost. Ghosts were shy and unsociable creatures, and unless you ran into a really nasty one they weren’t all that aggressive. No, what he had here was either an animal that had taken residence in the broken down mill, or something far more interesting than a simple ghost.

 

Leaves and grass crunched under his shoes as he made his way down the overgrown path, branches and twigs pulling at his jacket as he pushed through the more crowded places. It was quiet out here, this deep in the woods. No sounds of machines, people, crowds. Just the rustle of the wind through the trees, the babbling of the nearby river, and small scuffling of animals that made their way through the branches above his head. 

 

Twist couldn’t help his satisfied grin as he finally came onto a more well trodden path, obviously leading to a place of work. Or at least, what used to be one. Even with the years it’d been abandoned, the path up to the mill was still relatively clear. It was a short walk to the riverside, and an even shorter walk to the mill. Once he came upon the building itself, he couldn’t help the low whistle that escaped him. It was a large building, three stories tall at the least. It was surprising how much of the thing was still standing, with as much debris that was scattered about the grounds. Planks of wood, bricks and cement blocks, random pieces that laid here or there. 

 

Stepping lightly over the debris, Twist carefully but cheerfully made his way inside the hole of an entrance, the doors long gone. The inside was just as messy, papers and dust and pieces of wood and plaster scattered everywhere. From what he could see the stairs were still intact, though he wanted to check the first floor first. 

 

There were several rooms to be checked, thought most ended up empty. The second floor didn’t reveal much better, other than an old dusty jacket and a raccoon that startled on his entering. The creature scattered, jumping out the paneless window to the nearby tree branch. Twist watched the thing scuttle away for a moment before snorting and making his way back out of the now empty room.

 

It wasn’t until he got to the third floor that things became interesting. First, one of the stairs broke as he stepped from it, a hole left that lead to nothing but blackness. Twist made a note of it in his mind and continued on, only to find that the atmosphere on this floor was much more...heavy, than the others. It felt less like an empty abandoned building and more like something was waiting for him to let his guard down. He kept it in mind, continuing on without a care in the world even as his eyelight lit up a solid gold.

 

The first few rooms were just as the others, empty and lifeless. But the farther he got down the hall, the stronger the oppressive feeling became. It felt as he there were eyes all around him, staring at him from the shadows, waiting for him to turn around so they could sink their claws and fangs into his bones. He resisted the urge to look behind him, to check every shadow; this is why those idiots thought the place was haunted.

 

The next few rooms were much the same, nothing touched after so many years, dust covering every surface. There were two remaining rooms, and after a quick glance he knew there was nothing in the first one. Ignoring the way his magic stood on end, he forced himself to move forward and into the final room, where he paused. Inside this one was a large, worn desk, almost half the length of the room. It wasn’t the desk that drew his attention, no, it was the pair of bare skeleton feet sticking out from the end.

 

Rushing forward, Twist stared down at the sight of a scarred skeleton, with jagged cheekbones and serrated teeth, huddled into a ball and trembling violently, his sockets closed tight. It wasn’t a degree below 80 outside, so this skeleton’s shaking wasn’t from the cold. Maybe he was sick?

 

“Are ya alright?” His voice was sudden in the silence, the skeleton’s eyes snapping open and fixing him with a frightened glare. Both were redder than blood. Twist raised a hand in greeting, only to put the other up as well as the skeleton began scrambling backwards, trying his hardest to get away. It was obvious he wasn’t doing well; his movements were slower than they should have been, his eyelights hazy in their sockets. Twist stayed where he was even as tears began to pool in this stranger’s sockets, both hands in a calming gesture.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt ya, sweetheart, okay? Ya got nothin’ ta fear with me.” Twist frowned as the shaking only intensified, the skeleton looking terrified. He tried taking a step forward, only for the other’s hands to shoot up, warding him off.

 

“Don’t c-come any closer, I’ll hurt ya!”

 

Now maybe some would have taken that as a threat. But it didn’t sound like a threat. More like a warning. Twist frowned, before taking another step forward.

 

“Listen ta me ya stupid bastard! Stay back! G-go away, I’ll…” His voice broke, tears flowing from his eyes, though he kept up his glare as Twist took another step closer. Twist couldn’t help but study this poor creature before him, noting the red magic and unbelievably sharp canines. “I’ll hurt ya, go the fuck away…” The skeleton seemed to be losing what little strength he had to try and get away, and Twist took advantage, taking another two steps forward.

 

“Yer not gonna hurt me. But ya are hurtin’ yerself...when was the last time ya ate some good ole magic, sweetheart?” 

 

The skeleton’s eyes widened in shock; he started to get up, to run once more, only for a wall of bones to manifest in his way, all glowing a bright gold. He looked back up to Twist, pure fear in his eyelights. Twist smiled softly.

 

“Yeah, I know what ya are. ‘M not here ta kill ya. When was the last time ya ate?” 

 

The question seemed to confuse the other, as he sat there with a blank look on his face, before it cleared and he looked even more afraid than before.

 

“I haven’t...I don’t want ta eat.” His voice was a whisper, full of years of guilt, of remorse. It almost hurt to hear, but Twist wasn’t about to let it slide.

 

“Ya have to eat. ‘s the way of things. I can help ya find a meal, won’t hurt nobody.” Twist could only sigh as the skeleton shook his head fiercely, his trembling coming back with a vengeance. It was clear there were deeper roots here, as to why the creature that was obviously a vampire didn’t want to eat, even when his very being had to be screaming at him to dispatch Twist that moment and take what he needed. If this vampire was so stubborn to deny himself, Twist would just have to sacrifice a little of his own.

 

Taking the remaining three steps to stand in front of the shaking skeleton, Twist knelt down, staring him in the eyelights before bringing his hand up to his chest, making a flicking gesture that made the vampire’s eyelights fade in recognition. In the next moment his soul, golden light shining, hovered between them. It was if the entire world faded away from the skeleton, his eyelights overly bright and focused in on the soul, his hands gripping his tattered shirt, claws tearing into the fabric. Twist glanced back up to the vampire and smirked.

 

“Go ahead then.”

 

The skeleton shook his head, even as his eyelights remained fixed on the soul. Twist sighed, then moved the soul closer, all but putting it in the other’s face. “‘s  alright. Yer not gonna hurt me. Take what ya need. I’ll be alright.”

 

The other shook his head once more, then paused, his entire frame shaking with the effort of holding himself back, before his eyelights disappeared and the soul was snatched from Twist’s hands. Twist watched as a pair of canines were plunged deep into the surface of his soul, his very essence being drained. He watched as relief flooded the vampire’s face, his entire body shaking as he finally ate. Twist smiled, even as the vampire’s eyelights slowly faded back, tears filling his sockets once more.

 

“That’s right, precious. I’m here for ya. I’ll protect ya. Just trust me.”


End file.
